


The Big Tavern In The Sky

by alby_mangroves



Series: Where Are They Now [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drawing, Eoin Macken - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Post-Finale, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:12:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Where Are They Now" - Part 3 of 4, "The Big Tavern In The Sky", drawn to commemorate Knights On Tour, Supanova 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Tavern In The Sky

 

**The Big Tavern In The Sky (...with all the apples?)**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/TheBigOrchardInTheSky_zpse2e8a1a6.jpg.html)

**[LJ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/28052.html)  |  [DA](http://albymangroves.deviantart.com/art/The-Big-Tavern-In-The-Sky-380755930)  | [ TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/53925141039/where-are-they-now-part-3-of-4-the-big)**


End file.
